


The Flowers of Life

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Hotdog Dads, Hotdogshipping, Humor, KusaYusa, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Shosaku, Slice of Life, their family is the most adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Who would have thought Ai was going to become such a good big brother for his two baby sisters?Yusaku and Shoichi were absolutely happy to have four, and, possibly, more, children as the flowers of life and love bloomed so beautifully for them.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Kusanagi Shouichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	The Flowers of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wanted to write this cause I can and I deserve to have more fluffy stuff with my OTP.

"Hooh boy..." Ai sighed heavily as he was already exhausted beyond imaginable; high-pitched screaming and crying did not help his headache (who would have thought an AI could actually experience it?) either.

Only some five minutes ago Ai believed that putting a bonnet on a baby was the easiest task ever. Besides, he did not expect that such a tiny being could produce _this_ much noise. No, the dark Ignis was well aware that children who were hardly a couple of months old cried a lot as it was their only way of communication. But this particular baby girl in his arms was neither hungry nor cold nor needed a diaper change.

"Hey, what in the world are you doing there?" Yusaku frowned as he showed up with a double baby stroller.

"Sayu-chan is being a little cranky over here," Ai nodded at the wailing baby as she kept swinging her miniature arms and legs, bouncing so hard that the Ignis had to hold her tightly so that she wouldn't simply kick herself out of his armful. "Yuni is ready, but..."

Another newborn girl was calmly lying on the sofa, watching him with big and lovely grey eyes. She already had a cute pink bonnet on.

Ai sighed again and put Sayu down next to her sister, giving up.

Before the twins were born, Ai was so excited to become a big brother. No, don't get it wrong, he still adored the babies to no end, he literally couldn't take his eyes off those two bundle of joys as soon as he saw tired but beaming Shoichi holding them right after they came into this world. He was also one of the first people to hold the two of them... and he had never experienced anything like that before. Humans were truly amazing creatures, even if the whole concept behind Alphas, Betas and Omegas as well as how every combination of them worked could still be confusing at times. Nevertheless, Ai was fascinated at how easily humans created a new life and how adorable and precious their babies were. So tiny yet so lovable, Ai felt like he was ready to cuddle them daily and nightly (even if Yusaku was a bit wary of him potentially spoiling them rotten). But yeah, humans babies were indeed... difficult from time to time, too.

"Ara?" Ai blinked when he saw that just as Sayu was put down, she stopped whimpering right away.

The baby girl watched him serenely with her big emerald (just like Yusaku's) eyes. Compared to her sister, Sayu was a rather grumpier newborn and she did not smile as often, but at the moment she definitely seemed to not have anything bothering her at all... or at least it remained so only until Ai picked up the bonnet and attempted to put it on her head again.

"Maybe just leave it be?" Yusaku approached Ai who became disheartened once more.

"But... but..!" the Ignis whined as he watched the man picking up the baby and her calming down immediately. "Whyyyyy? What am I doing wrong here?"

Yusaku put his daughter in the stroller and then turned around to look at Ai. Even though the Ignis could be a way too enthusiastic as he fussed over them endlessly, he was still very grateful for all his help.

Shoichi and Yusaku had always wanted children, they craved to have a big happy family and discussed this even before they had gotten married. So, naturally, they were on cloud nine when soon after their honeymoon they found out that Shoichi had gotten pregnant. Ever since then their days were filled with blissful expecting... and it was like a bolt from the blue when at the end of his first trimester Shoichi had to be taken to the hospital and remain there until he was ready to deliver the babies. Yusaku, like any other caring Alpha, worried about his beloved soulmate a lot and spent lots of restless nights, praying so that his husband and their children would be alright. They ended up discovering that Shoichi happened to be a fertile Omega with high chances of easily conceiving more than one baby, however... he also had certain health problems which could prevent him from successfully sustaining his pregnancy all the way through.

Ai had been watching this struggle the entire time... and eventually he started praying as well. It was weird as no human gods had ever been taken seriously by artificially created beings. But Ai had no other choice as he was desperate to see Yusaku and Shoichi earn their happily ever after. They deserved it so much after everything they had been through... so, in secret, Ai would spend every evening kneeling and begging whichever gods humankind believed in for their mercy and blessing.

And in the end he was eternally grateful to Amaterasu, Zeus, Ra, Odin, Perun, The Flying Spaghetti Monster and other divine folk for giving him such beautiful and healthy baby sisters.

"I just don't get it," Ai shook his head helplessly when Sayu let out another ear-piercing cry as soon as she saw the bonnet getting near her.

"Maybe she just doesn't like that?" Shoichi chuckled as he entered the room along with Roboppy.

"Yeah, I would hate to wear that, too," the smaller android added.

"But they're so cute!" Ai disagreed in an overly dramatic way, waving the thing in question akin to a flag. "Look how adorable Yuni is!"

"Just let it be," Yusaku said as he put Yuni in the stroller, just like once again perfectly quiet Sayu.

"I thought there was a saying," the Ignis submerged himself in a deep thought. "Something about babies being born tabula rasa aka a perfectly clean sheet of paper?"

"They can still have their preferences when it comes to clothes," Shoichi smiled as he helped Yusaku to take the stroller outside.

Their everyday stroll included visiting a nearby park. Yusaku and Shoichi were eating some ice-cream and walking behind as Ai was eager to push the stroller all on his own. Roboppy was quietly following right behind the couple and sulking.

"Hey, what's with sour face?" Shoichi asked softly.

"The only thing Aniki cares about these days are the babies..." Roboppy blushed, confessing. "I don't really know how this is called... I, like, want some more attention, too."

Yusaku knew that the feeling his ex-house cleaning robot experienced was none other than jealousy. To tell the truth, Yusaku had been worried for some time during the earliest stages of Shoichi's pregnancy that Ai wouldn't get along with anyone trying to "steal" his best friends' attention away from him... but nowadays his main concern was that Ai wouldn't accidentally squish his precious "sisters" while hugging them.

"Aww, no worries!" Shoichi gently patted Roboppy's shoulder. "We all love you with all our hearts! Right, Yusaku?"

"Mm? Ah, sure," Yusaku nodded as he watched Ai getting Yuni out of the stroller and cradling her in his arms.

"Sayu is sleeping," Ai told when his friends' gazes were all directed at him and the happily sqeeing baby. "And this sweety is a light sleeper. Can you believe it? She was waken up by a butterfly landing on her nose!"

"Whoa, you are a good big bro!" Shoichi couldn't help praising him as he and Yusaku sat down on the nearest bench; meanwhile, Roboppy's grim mood was gone entirely as soon as some pigeons to chase around appeared on the horizon.

"Duh!" Ai jerked his chin up proudly as Yuni captured his finger in a fantastically strong grip of her tiny, very tiny hand. "If you wanna have more, I'm totally ready!"

"We..." Yusaku hesitated a bit, recalling the unease clenching at his heart every time he thought about how his husband was doing at that hospital.

"We _will_ get through it," but then Shoichi, having obviously read his mind, held his shoulders and gave him his most beautiful smile. "I still wanna give you a son, you know."

"You two are precious," Ai cooed, now holding two babies as Sayu woke up and squeaked, demanding some attention for herself.

"I'm already the happiest I can be," Yusaku smiled, receiving a soft kiss on his forehead from Shoichi. 

After all, there was time when he couldn't even dream of having such happiness.

"Already having four lovely children, huh?" Ai grinned.

"Four?" Yusaku looked at him.

"Hello!" the Ignis reminded, nodding at Roboppy still chasing those pigeons in the background. "And me! Your favourite "first-born" here!"

All of them laughed, and Yusaku looked up at the sky. It was perfectly clear and breath-takingly azure... or wait, there were some clouds floating right above their heads. Several clouds were shiny white as they absorbed and radiated the sunlight, looking so soft and floofy as if they were made of plush. A group of clouds floating peacefully together resembled a family of their own as there were a few bigger ones as well as "babies". What an adorable scenery...

Yusaku sighed contently, putting his head on his husband's shoulder as Shoichi snuggled with him right away. Ai allowed Roboppy to hold Yuni so that she could be rocked by the younger-looking android. The Ignis himself tried as gently as possible to remove his finger out of Sayu's mouth as she apparently mistook it for a pacifier.

Oh yes, now that the flowers of life and happiness bloomed in their lives, their family was absolutely happy.


End file.
